


[Podfic of] Pillow Talk

by knight_tracer



Series: Mostly Ceremonial [4]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: It had been a long time since Thomas had slept with anyone - actually slept, rather than the more metaphorical meaning of the phrase.





	[Podfic of] Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521837) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by idella.

Podfic Length: 10:23  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/04%20Pillow%20Talk%20\(4\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/04%20Pillow%20Talk%20\(4\).m4b)

  


Series as a podbook length: 2:20:04  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.m4b)


End file.
